memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ishka
thumb|Ishka (2374) Ishka ist die Tochter von Adred und einer Ferengi-Weiblichen. Mit ihrem ersten Mann Keldar bekommt sie ihre Söhne Quark und Rom. Nach Keldars Tod beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit dem Großen Nagus Zek und übernimmt eine zentrale Rolle bei den großen Reformen der Ferengi-Kultur im Jahre 2375. Leben Frühes Leben Ishka ist schon immer etwas anders als andere Ferengi-Weibliche. Als Quark und Rom noch klein sind, kann sie es zum Beispiel nicht leiden, ihnen das Essen vorzukauen. Außerdem redet sie vollkommen unbedarft mit Fremden. Deswegen werden ihre Söhne von anderen Kindern auch permanent gehänselt. Auch ihrem Ehemann Keldar macht dieses Verhalten große Sorgen. Trotzdem ist sie natürlich auch eine gute Mutter und hilft ihren Söhnen zum Beispiel dabei, die Erwerbsregeln auswendig zu lernen. Als Quark das erste mal, ohne einen Fehler zu machen, alle 285 Erwerbsregeln aufsagen kann, ist Ishka stolz wie nie zuvor. Da Keldar keine Ohren fürs Geschäft hat, versucht Ishka ihrem Ehemann bei geschäftlichen Dingen zu helfen. Keldar will jedoch nichts von ihren Ratschlägen wissen, da sie eine Weibliche ist. Als Quark das Alter des Aufstiegs erreicht, verlässt er sein Elternhaus. Rom bleibt jedoch noch zehn weitere Jahre bei seinen Eltern wohnen. Liebe und Profit thumb|left|Ishka gesteht Brunt ihre Profite Wohl wissend, dass sie durch wirtschaftliche und profitschaffende Transaktionen die Ferengi-Handelsstatuten verletzen würde, beginnt Ishka eben diese durchzuführen, nachdem Keldar gestorben ist. Sie beweist ein enormes Geschick, indem sie unter dutzenden Decknamen operiert und Transaktionen in der gesamten Ferengi-Allianz durchführt. Somit ist sie in der Lage, horrende Summen anzuhäufen, was jedoch die FCA – die Ferengi-Handelsbehörde – in Person von Liquidator Brunt auf den Plan ruft. Die FCA geht jedoch lediglich davon aus, das Ishka einen Teil des monatlichen Unterhalts ihrer Söhne in eine Hupyrianische Käferfarm inverstiert und drei Barren Latinum Gewinn gemacht hat. Ihr ältester Sohn Quark ist daraufhin gezwungen nach Ferenginar zurückzukehren. Sein jüngerer Bruder Rom reist ebenfalls mit. Quark bekommt von Brunt drei Tage Zeit, ein Geständnis von Ishka zu bekommen, doch Ishka sieht es gar nicht ein, irgendetwas zu gestehen. Quark erkennt jedoch bald, dass seine Mutter um einiges mehr verdient hat, als er vermutet hatte. Zwischenzeitlich ist Quark drauf und dran, der FCA den vollen Umfang von Ishkas Geschäften mitzuteilen. Letztendlich gelingt es Quark jedoch, Ishka dazu zu bringen, ein Geständnis abzugeben. Brunt kommt daraufhin zu Ishka nach Hause und lässt sich von Ishka das Geständnis per Daumenabdruck besiegeln. Was Quark und Ishka Brunt jedoch verheimlichen, ist, dass Ishka lediglich ein Drittel des gesamten Profits angegeben hat. ( ) thumb|Zek und Ishka Zwei Jahre später lernt Ishka beim Globalen Tongochampionat auf Ferenginar den Großen Nagus Zek kennen. Zek spielt bei dem Turnier in der Golden Masters Division und hat einige Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Spiel. Aus irgendeinem Grund übersteigen seine Einkäufe seine Verkäufe. Ishka, die in der Frauen Division im Keller spielt, bekommt dies mit und lässt Zek eine Notiz mit Hinweisen zukommen, wie Zek sein Spiel wieder in den Griff bekommen kann. Zek feiert daraufhin ein spektakuläres Comeback und gewinnt das Turnier zum 27. Mal in Folge. Von da an korrespondieren Zek und Ishka regelmäßig miteinander. Als Zek feststellt, das Ishka eine Weibliche ist, ist er sehr erstaunt. Seit diesem Tag sind die beiden ein Liebespaar und sehen sich unentwegt. Trotzdem will Zek die ganze Sache geheim halten, da Ishka ihn auch bei der Führung seiner Amtgeschäfte unterstützt, indem sie ihm seine Ohrläppchen streichelt und ihm dabei hilft sich zu konzentrieren, oder ihm wertvolle Finanztipps gibt. Als Quark seiner Mutter auf Ferenginar einen unangemeldeten Besuch abstattet, versteckt Zek sich zuerst in einem Kleiderschrank in Ishkas Haus, damit Quark von der Beziehung nichts mitbekommt. Als Quark ihn jedoch dort entdeckt, geben die zwei ihr Geheimnis preis und erzählen ihm zusammen die Geschichte, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Als Liquidator Brunt von der Beziehung erfährt, sucht er Quark auf und gibt vor, zu fürchten, dass dies der Anfang vom Ende der Ferengi-Allianz sein könnte. In Wirklichkeit ist er allerdings auf das Amt des Großen Nagus aus. Er instrumentalisiert Quark dahingehend, dass dieser die Beziehung zwischen Zek und Ishka vergiften soll. Quark stimmt dem Plan zu und es gelingt ihm tatsächlich, Zek die Beziehung mit Ishka auszureden. Er macht Zek glauben, dass Ishka Zek nur ausnutzen will, um selbst die Herrschaft über die Ferengi-Allianz zu übernehmen. Zek verlässt Ishka daraufhin, worüber Ishka äußerst traurig ist. thumb|left|Ishka ist traurig Quark umsorgt seine Mutter daraufhin fürsorgend, entscheidet jedoch bald wieder nach Deep Space 9 zurückzureisen, als er plötzlich eine Nachricht vom Großen Nagus erhält. Zek bietet Quark den Posten als sein Erster Sekretär an, den Quark natürlich dankend annimmt. Allerdings funktioniert Zeks Gedächtnis in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so gut und Quark findet nach und nach heraus, dass Ishka zuvor im Prinzip den Posten des Ersten Sekretärs inne hatte und somit de facto die Amtsgeschäfte des Großen Nagus geführt hat. Nun da Zek Quark statt Ishka vertraut, bricht die gesamte Wirtschaft der Ferengi-Allianz über Nacht zusammen, da Quark mit der Situation, plötzlich alle gewichtigen politischen Entscheidungen der Ferengi-Allianz allein treffen zu müssen, überfordert ist. Als Ishka und Quark sich über die derzeitige Finanzlage unterhalten, rutscht Quark ungewollterweise heraus, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Zek Ishka verlassen hat. Ishka ist darüber sehr erbost und gratuliert Quark daraufhin dazu, dass er nicht nur ihres und Zeks Leben ausgelöscht hat, sondern auch die gesamte Ferengi-Allianz. Liquidator Brunt nimmt die Finanzlage zum Anlass, eine Krisensitzung der FCA-Versammlung der Liquidatoren einzuberufen, um Zek absetzen zu lassen und sich selbst zum Großen Nagus aufzuschwingen. Der Plan misslingt jedoch, da Quark Ishka gerade noch rechtzeitig diskret um Hilfe bitten und Zek der Versammlung der Liquidatoren somit alle Fragen zufriedenstellend beantworten kann. Schließlich eröffnet Quark Zek, dass er das alles nur mit Hilfe von Ishka schaffen konnte, woraufhin Zek sehr erbost ist. Quark klärt Zek darüber auf, dass alles, was Quark Zek über Ishka erzählt hat, erlogen war. Daraufhin versöhnen sich Zek und Ishka wieder. ( ) In den Händen des Dominions thumb|Ishka als Gefangene Während des Dominion-Krieges, im Jahr 2374, bekommt Ishka von Zek eine Sondergenehmigung, um Ferenginar zu verlassen und nach Vulkan zu reisen, um sich dort die Ohren aufrichten zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Ferenginar, den Ishka an Bord eines Frachtschiffes zurücklegt, wird sie vom Dominion gefangen genommen. Zek beauftragt Quark damit, Ishka zu befreien und verspricht ihm dafür 50 Barren Latinum als Belohnung. Quark rekrutiert einige Ferengi und stellt ein Kommando zusammen. Zusätzlich bekommt Quark von der Sternenflotte einen Vorta namens Keevan überlassen, den er gegen Ishka austauschen kann. Ishka wird daraufhin vom Dominion, unter der Leitung des Vortas Yelgrun, nach Empok Nor gebracht, wo der Austausch stattfinden soll. Bei einem Treffen zwischen den beiden Gruppen vor dem Austausch, auf dem Promenadendeck, meldet Nog Zweifel an, ob Ishka wirklich die ist, die sie zu sein scheint. Er meint, sie könnte auch ein Wechselbalg sein, woraufhin es zu einer kleinen, handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Nog und Ishka kommt, als Nog Ishka mit einem Messer in die Hand schneidet und Ishka ihm daraufhin an den Ohren zieht. Durch eine List gelingt es Quark und seiner Gruppe letztendlich das Dominion zu überraschen und Ishka zu befreien. Ishka ist daraufhin sehr stolz auf Quark. ( ) Ishka als Reformerin thumb|left|Ishka und Quark streiten sich Unter Ishkas Einfluss beginnt Zek im Jahre 2374 mit einer grundlegenden Reform der Gesellschaft der Ferengi. Er erweitert die Ferengi-Verfassung für Gelegenheiten um den revolutionären Zusatz, dass Weibliche ab sofort Kleidung tragen dürfen. Die Idee, die dahinter steckt, ist die, dass Ferenginar seit mehreren tausend Jahren einen wertvollen Aktivposten vergeudet, da Weibliche rein gar nichts zum Bruttoplanetareinkommen beitragen. In dem Moment jedoch, als voll bekleidete Weibliche in den Straßen von Ferenginar auftauchen, bricht auf dem Planeten ein totales Finanzchaos aus und Zek wird von der FCA aus dem Amt gejagt. Für ihn wird der ehemalige FCA-Liquidator Brunt kommissarisch als Großer Nagus eingesetzt. Zek und Ishka flüchten ins Exil nach Deep Space 9 und versuchen von dort aus die Macht wiederzuerlangen. Ihr Plan ist es, alle 432 FCA-Kommissare nach Deep Space 9 einzuladen, wo Ishka sie mit ihrem gewaltigen Finanzwissen und ihrem Gespür für Profit beeindrucken soll, um sie von Zeks Reformplänen zu überzeugen. Sie hat sich dazu bereits Notizen mit den Titeln Weibliche Gewänder als neue Latinumquelle für ein neues Ferenginar und Hipecat-Creme für weiche Haut und größere Profite angelegt. Der Plan droht jedoch zu scheitern, als, außer dem einflußreichen FCA-Kommissar Nilva, alle Kommissare absagen und Ishka außerdem einen Herzanfall erleidet und von Doktor Bashir operiert werden muss. Kurz bevor die FCA Brunt jedoch im Amt bestätigen kann, gelingt es Zek mit Quarks Hilfe tatsächlich, Nilva von seinen Plänen zu überzeugen. Nilva setzt sich daraufhin auf Ferenginar für Zek und seine Reformen ein, sodass Zek wieder als Großer Nagus eingesetzt wird. ( ) thumb|Ishka gratuliert Rom zu seinem neuen Amt Ende des Jahres bringt Zek an Ishkas Seite weitere Reformen auf den Weg. Er führt eine progressive Einkommenssteuer ein, damit die Regierung soziale Programme, wie zum Beispiel ein Rentensystem, Armenunterstützung und freie medizinische Versorgung, initiieren kann. Außerdem führt er den Kongress der ökonomischen Berater ein, der alle Vorschläge des Großen Nagus zuerst ratifizieren muss, bevor diese Gesetzeskraft erlangen. Zu guter Letzt, will Zek von seinem Amt zurücktreten und Ishka schlägt ihm vor, Rom zum neuen Großen Nagus zu machen. Daraufhin kontaktiert Zek vermeintlich Rom und teilt ihm die freudige Nachricht mit. Zek informiert seinen Gesprächspartner darüber, dass er sich von seinem Amt zurückziehen und seinen Ruhestand auf Risa genießen will, weswegen er einen Nachfolger ernennen wird. Da es auf Ferenginar jedoch einen Kraftwerksunfall gab, woraufhin giftiger, elektrostatischer Regen entsteht, der das Übertragungsbild stört, hält Zek Quark für Rom, sodass Quark davon ausgeht, dass er neuer Nagus wird. Später reisen Ishka und Zek zusammen nach Deep Space 9 und Zek klärt das Missverständnis auf. Daraufhin ernennt er Rom zum neuen Großen Nagus und begibt sich zusammen mit Ishka auf den Weg nach Risa. ( ) Persönliches Familie Adred Adred ist der Vater von Ishka. ( ) Keldar Keldar ist Ishkas Ehemann und Vater ihrer gemeinsamen Söhne Quark und Rom. Leider hat Keldar „keine Ohren fürs Geschäft“, sodass er finanziell nicht sehr erfolgreich ist. Trotzdem ist er ein liebevoller Ehemann und weiß alles über seine Familie. Da er ein sehr traditioneller Ferengi ist, kann er keine finanziellen Ratschläge von Ishka annehmen. Keldar stirbt irgendwann vor dem Jahr 2371. ( ) Quark thumb|Quark und seine Moogie. Quark ist der älteste Sohn von Ishka. Er verlässt sein Elternhaus und seine Mutter früh und kehrt erst zwanzig Jahre später zurück. Quarks und Ishkas Verhältnis ist meistens etwas angespannt, obwohl sich beide im tiefsten Herzen doch lieben. Ishka ist der Meinung, dass Quark in Finanzdingen ganz nach ihr kommt. ( ) Quark stellt das Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter jedoch immer wieder auf harte Proben. So wirft er ihr vor, dass sie egoistisch sei und sich nie um Quarks Vater Keldar gekümmert hat. Einmal greift Quark auch, um selber einen Vorteil zu erlangen, in die Liebesbeziehung zwischen Zek und Ishka ein, und beeinflusst Zek so, dass er die Beziehung beendet. Außerdem wirft er ihr vor, dass sie Zek manipuliere, ihm Dinge ins Ohr flüstere und damit ihr aller Leben zerstöre. Ishka hält Quark zwar gelegentlich für selbstsüchtig, undankbar und jämmerlich, trotzdem verzeiht sie ihm seine Entgleisungen jedes mal. ( ) Quark tut jedoch auch gutes für seine Mutter. Er zahlt ihr zum Beispiel über zwanzig Jahre lang großzügigen Unterhalt, oder rettet sie aus den Fängen des Dominions. ( ) Rom thumb|Rom und Ishka Rom ist Ishkas jüngerer Sohn, zu dem sie eine sehr liebevolle Beziehung hat. Ishka ist der Meinung, dass Rom ganz nach seinem Vater Keldar kommt, was vielleicht der Grund ist, warum sie Rom lieber mag als Quark. Rom nennt seine Mutter liebevoll „Moogie“ und steht ihr immer treu zur Seite, egal was sie macht. Er ist der Meinung, dass dies auch so sein müsste, denn schließlich ist Ishka seine Mutter. Für Rom zieht Ishka sogar, entgegen ihrer Wertvorstellungen, ihre Kleidung aus und schärft ihm selbst im Erwachsenenalter noch die Zähne. ( ) Rom unterstützt seine Mutter bei all ihren Vorhaben und versucht ein ums andere Mal Streitigkeiten zwischen ihr und Quark zu schlichten. Als Ishka 2374 vom Dominion entführt wird, beteiligt sich Rom an der Mission zu Ishkas Befreiung, obwohl er vorher noch nie bei einen militärischen Einsatz dabei war. ( ) Im Jahr 2375 schlägt Ishka Zek vor, Rom zum neuen Großen Nagus zu ernennen, da er nett und gütig ist und somit perfekt zum neuen Ferenginar passen würde. Zek kommt Ishkas Vorschlag tatsächlich nach und ernennt Rom daraufhin zum Großen Nagus, woraufhin Ishka sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn ist. ( ) Nog thumb|Nog und Ishka streiten Nog ist der Sohn von Rom und Prinadora und somit der Enkel von Ishka. Ab und an besucht er seine Großmutter auf Ferenginar und verbringt einige Zeit bei ihr. Als Nog noch nicht der Sternenflotte beigetreten ist, droht sein Vater Rom ihm damit, dass er bei seiner Großmutter auf Ferenginar leben müsste, sollte er ihn noch einmal beim Stehlen erwischen. ( ) Später, Nog ist mittlerweile in der Sternenflotte, ist Nog an Ishkas Befreiung aus den Händen des Dominions auf Empok Nor beteiligt. Dabei geraten die beiden aneinander, als Nog mittels eines Messers überprüfen möchte, ob seine Großmutter tatsächlich die ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein und nicht etwa ein Wechselbalg. Am Ende gelingt die Rettung jedoch, nicht zuletzt durch Nogs Hilfe und Ishka kehrt nach Ferenginar zurück. ( ) Im Jahr darauf unterstützt Nog seine Großmutter und den Großen Nagus Zek, die nach Deep Space 9 ins Exil gegangen sind, bei ihrem Vorhaben, Zek wieder als Großen Nagus einsetzen zu lassen. ( ) Freunde und Feinde Brunt )}} Brunt entwickelt sich im Laufe der Zeit zu Ishkas Erzfeind. Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen findet im Jahr 2371 statt, als Brunt herausfindet, dass sie illegalerweise Profit gemacht hat. Brunt kommt deswegen auch zu Ishka nach Hause und ist erbost darüber, dass sie es wagt, Kleidung zu tragen und ihn anzusprechen. Da Ishka jedoch weit mehr Profit gemacht hat, als Brunt ahnt, gibt sie zum Schein ihr Vergehen zu, verschweigt Brunt jedoch den allergrößten Teil ihrer Gewinne. ( ) Im Laufe der Zeit findet Brunt jedoch heraus, dass Ishka ihn übers Ohr gehauen hat. Als Ishka eine Beziehung mit dem großen Nagus Zek eingeht, versucht Brunt dies zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Da er weiß, dass es um Zeks Gedächtnis nicht mehr so gut bestellt ist und Ishka ihn bei der Führung der Amtsgeschäfte unterstützt, entzweit er die beiden, mit Hilfe von Quark, um sich selbst als großen Nagus einsetzen zu lassen. Der Plan wird zuletzt jedoch von Ishka und Quark vereitelt und Brunt verliert seinen Posten bei der FCA. ( ) Trotz alledem lässt Brunt es sich nicht nehmen, sich an der Rettungsmission für Ishka zu beteiligen, als diese 2374 vom Dominion gefangen genommen wird. Natürlich tut Brunt auch dies nur seines eigenen Vorteils wegen, da er hofft damit in der Gunst des Großen Nagus zu steigen. Letztlich erhält er seinen Posten tatsächlich zurück und nutzt ihn kurz darauf gleich dazu Zek aus dem Amt zu jagen und Ishka und Zek nach Deep Space 9 hinterher zu reisen, um dort ihre Bemühungen, Zek wieder als Großen Nagus einsetzen zu lassen, zu manipulieren. Zum Glück vereitelt Quark ein weiteres Mal Brunts Pläne. ( ) Liebesbeziehungen Zek thumb|Zek und Ishka. Zek ist - nach ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann Keldar natürlich - Ishkas große Liebe. Die beiden lernen sich im Laufe des Jahres 2373 beim globalen Tongochampionat auf Ferenginar kennen. Nach Ishkas eigenen Aussagen, ist Zek zuvor ein einsamer, unglücklicher Mann, der durch sie erst neue Freude erfährt. Aufgrund des zunehmenden Gedächtnisverlusts von Zek, ünterstützt Ishka Zek mehr und mehr bei der Führung seiner Amtsgeschäfte wird so zu seiner, anfangs geheimen, obersten Finanzberaterin. Da Zek Ishka mehr oder weniger anbetet, genießt Ishka bei ihm diverse Privilegien, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie Kleidung tragen darf, oder Ferenginar verlassen kann, um sich auf Vulkan die Ohren aufrichten zu lassen. ( ) Zek lässt sich von Ishka insoweit beeinflussen, dass er damit beginnt, die Ferengi-Gesellschaft auf ihr Anraten hin zu reformieren. Ishka ist in dieser Angelegenheit sowohl Zeks Ideengeberin, als auch die treibende Kraft. Als Ishka 2374 einen Herzanfall erleidet, droht Zeks Reformvorhaben deswegen auch zu scheitern. Quark springt jedoch für seine Mutter ein und rettet den Plan. ( ) Als Zek 2375 von seinem Amt zurücktritt, ist es ebenfalls Ishka, die ihm Nahe legt, Rom zu seinem Nachfolger zu bestimmen. Nachdem Zek sein Amt an Rom übergeben hat, begeben sich Zek und Ishka nach Risa, um dort ihren Ruhestand zu genießen. ( ) Ansichten Ishka ist Zeit ihres Lebens nie die typische Ferengi-Weibliche. Sie hat ein gewaltiges Finanzwissen und enormes Gespür für Profit. Im Grunde weist sie zeit ihres Lebens die Gesetze und Traditionen der Ferengi-Kultur zurück. So trägt sie seit je her Kleidung, spricht mit Fremden, und lehnt es sogar ab, ihren Kindern die Nahrung vorzukauen. Später in ihrem Leben macht sie enormen Profit und erhält sogar die Erlaubnis, Ferenginar zu verlassen. Dies alles trägt zu ihrem Glauben bei, dass eines Tage sogar eine Weibliche die vierzig Stufengänge hinauf zur Kammer der Gelegenheiten steigen, und ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen wird, als Großer Nagus der Ferengi-Allianz. Als sie den Großen Nagus Zek kennen lernt, macht sie sich die Beziehung zu Nutze, indem sie Zek dazu bringt, soziale Reformen umzusetzen, die auf ihren Vorstellungen einer besseren Gesellschaft basieren. ( ) Letztendlich ist sie sogar in der Lage, den Großen Nagus soweit zu beeinflussen, dass er ihren Sohn Rom als seinen Nachfolger einsetzt. Dies gibt ihr die Gewissheit, dass die Reformen, die Zek vor seinem Rücktritt begonnen hat, auch in Zukunft noch weiter bestehen werden. ( ) Zitate von Ishka ( ) ( ) über Ishka ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * * * * }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Andrea Martin als Ishka thumb|Renate Danz als Ishka Ishka wurde bei ihrem ersten Auftritt in der Episode von Andrea Martin gespielt. Bei allen weiteren Auftritten wurde Ishka von Cecily Adams gespielt. Ihre Synchronstimme in der deutschen Fassung, erhielt sie in allen Episoden von Renate Danz. Wissenswertes Sowohl Cecily Adams als auch Andrea Martin erhielten für ihre Auftritte eine aufwendige Maske. Das lag unter anderem auch daran, dass Martin nur drei Jahre älter als Armin Shimerman, dem Darsteller von Quark, ist. Adams ist sogar neun Jahre jünger als Shimerman. Ishkas genaues Alter wird nie genannt. In der Episode wird jedoch gesagt, dass Ishkas Ohrläppchen seit über Hundert Jahren nicht mehr so fest waren. en:Ishka es:Ishka fr:Ishka Kategorie:Ferengi (Individuum)